


Белый клык

by N_Alay



Series: Ru KakaYama Week 2020 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, KakaYama Week 2020, M/M, Werewolf Hatake Kakashi, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Alay/pseuds/N_Alay
Summary: «Догадался все-таки», — произнес Какаши, и низкий волчий рык мелькнул в его голосе. Тензо даже не успел отскочить, когда оборотень сжал руку на его горле, больно и грубо прижимая спиной к холодной стене переулка. — «Да только слишком поздно, кохай».
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Ru KakaYama Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030452
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Белый клык

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках третьего дня RuKakayamaWeek-2020: Фэнтэзи!ау

Громадный, размером с новорождённого телёнка, серо-седой волк тяжело приземлился на четыре лапы прямо перед его лицом, отсекая любые пути побега с крыши. Тензо сделал шаг назад, глядя в глаза зверю: злые, настороженные, через зажмуренный левый глаз по всей морде тянулся страшный шрам.

Волк оскалился, и из его горла вырвался тяжёлый и гулкий лающий звук. Тензо подобрался, медленно потянулся за ножом, запрятанным в сумке позади. Сомнений не было никаких — перед ним был тот самый оборотень, о котором его предупреждала Цунаде-сама.

— Хороший пёсик, — процедил Тензо сквозь зубы, не сводя глаз с волка. Оборотень оскалился во второй раз, и его оскал подозрительно точно повторял человеческую ухмылку. — Поиграем?

Он резко выкинул руку с ножом вперёд, и оборотень прыгнул.

Не теряя драгоценных секунд, Тензо бросился на бетон, перекатываясь под брюхом у волка, вскинул нож, но промахнулся: тонкое синеватое лезвие чиркнуло оборотня лишь по морде и тут же треснуло, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы тёплые капли крови тяжело ударились о бетонный пол. Волк взвыл, оттолкнулся лапами от стены позади себя и снова ринулся на свою жертву.

— Ну давай, подходи, — Тензо отбросил нож в сторону, выхватывая из чехла короткий меч из серебра, второй рукой потянулся к волосам, в долю секунды стягивая с них резинку, где была запрятана взрывная печать.

Волк остановился, склонил морду набок, внимательно разглядывая человека перед собой. Редкие кровавые разводы на белой шерсти делали его ещё более пугающим, но у Тензо уже не оставалось никаких сил для страха.

— Согрейся, псина, — пробормотал он себе под нос, точным движением наматывая печать на серебряный клинок и метко запуская в зверя. Глаза волка удивлённо распахнулись, и на Тензо внимательно уставился ярко-красный, закрытый до этого глаз. _«Совсем как у...»_ , — мелькнуло в голове у парня, а в следующее мгновение раздался взрыв, и горячая волна воздуха отбросила Тензо к краю крыши.

Не успевая зацепиться за неровный край и сдирая пальцы, он с глухим стоном рухнул вниз, на грязный асфальт переулка, в последний момент сгруппировавшись перед падением.

Над головой раздался громкий звериный рык, полный боли и ярости.

Не давая себе времени на раздумья, Тензо вскочил на ноги, игнорируя вспыхнувшую боль в правой ноге, и бросился прочь из переулка. Если волк смог выжить после взрыва, то сейчас ему лучше с ним не сталкиваться: из оружия в сумке оставались лишь пара-тройка сюрикенов, задетые ещё до стычки на крыше ребра нещадно болели, а нога, судя по всему, была подвернута. Ему нужно затаиться, переждать, а уже потом идти в новую атаку.

Закусив губы, чтобы не заскулить от боли, Тензо вывернул за очередной угол и тут же врезался во что-то тяжёлое. Чьи-то руки перехватили его за плечи, отстраняя от себя, и в следующий момент он увидел перед собой Какаши.

— Какаши-сэмпай...? — выдавил Тензо, невольно оборачиваясь назад. За спиной стояла глухая тишина, никаких звуков погони. Видать, оборотень тоже решил запрятаться и зализать свои раны.

Какаши нахмурился, со всех сторон осматривая его. Наконец отпустил, продолжая осторожно поддерживать за локоть.

— Кто за тобой гонится? — спросил Какаши. Голос из-под маски звучал хрипло, он вгляделся в лицо Тензо с тревогой. — Погоди, ты ранен?

В лунном свете единственный видимый глаз Какаши казался чёрным, бездонным. Тензо напряжённо выдохнул и с усилием покачал головой, отводя взгляд. Глаза его остановились на бетонной стене, куда бледный свет восходящей луны отбрасывал их ломкие и угловатые тени. Тензо нахмурился. Что-то здесь было не так.

— Все... Хорошо, — с трудом ответил Тензо, отступая от него. Какаши склонил голову к плечу и сделал шаг вперед. Тензо сглотнул, заметив, что сэмпай едва заметно хромает. — Что вы делаете на улицах так поздно ночью?

— Бессоница, — неопределённо отозвался Какаши и протянул руку, намереваясь притянуть его к себе. Тензо отшатнулся, и Какаши нахмурился. — Хэй, с тобой точно все в порядке? Пойдём-ка ко мне, ты выглядишь неважно.

— Спасибо, Какаши-сан, но мне лучше идти, — стараясь не выпускать из поля зрения самого Какаши, он краем глаза следил и за расплывчатой тенью на кирпичной стене. Тень дрожала, мягко перекатывалась вместе с каждым шагом Какаши, и от этого тревога становилась все сильнее и сильнее.

Тензо все понял.

— Да брось, — протянул Какаши своим привычным расслабленным тоном, и на секунду в душе Тензо появилось сомнение: может, он ошибся? Но тень на стене продолжала подступать, опережая своего хозяина, и он напрягся. — Ты какой-то нервный сегодня, кохай. Пойдём.

— Ладно, — вдруг согласился Тензо и приблизился к Какаши. Позволил ему приобнять себя и увести обратно, но через пару шагов замедлился, положил руку на грудь Какаши, чувствуя под ладонью его медленное и тяжёлое сердцебиение. — Какаши-сан, позвольте мне...

Движение почти что любовное, нежное; одна ладонь скользнула на шею, прикрытую высоким воротом водолазки, чуть надавил, склоняя к себе, будто бы для поцелуя. Единственный глаз Какаши остановился на нем, заметно вспыхнув, и Хатаке без сомнений склонился к Тензо, ничуть не сопротивляясь, когда вторая рука парня легла на его лицо, медленно оглаживая и оттягивая край маски вниз.

А через секунду Тензо резко рванул тёмную ткань, обнажая тонкий аристократический нос, аккуратные губы и длинный порез на линии челюсти, едва-едва задевающий край губ, которые тут же растянулись в зловещей усмешке, обнажая пугающе острые клыки.

— Догадался все-таки, — произнес Какаши, и низкий волчий рык мелькнул в его голосе. Тензо даже не успел отскочить, когда оборотень сжал руку на его горле, больно и грубо прижимая спиной к холодной стене переулка. — Да только слишком поздно, кохай.

Тензо ничего не ответил, слабо вцепившись в сильные руки на своей шее, пытаясь хоть немного ослабить звериную хватку. Какаши оскалился, и его длинные клыки угрожающе сверкнули в полумраке.

— Вот чего тебе спокойно не жилось, а? — прошептал Какаши, склонившись к его уху, губами задел мочку, довольно улыбаясь. Тензо упрямо пытался выхватить хоть немного воздуха, в бессилии царапая его руки, но все тщетно. Какаши холодно улыбнулся, языком проводя по клыкам, самым кончиком задел край пореза, оставленного на его лице на той злополучной крыше. Если бы Тензо знал с самого начала, если бы он только знал...! — А у нас все могло бы быть хорошо, слышишь? Жили бы вместе, готовили друг другу завтрак по утрам, смотрели фильмы, занимались любовью... Но нет, ты поперся по первому зову к этой старой кошелке Цунаде, решил поиграть в героя и выследить оборотня в одиночку.

Какаши чуть ослабил хватку, и Тензо судорожно вдохнул, едва сдерживая кашель, рвущийся из горла.

— И как? Выследил? — вкрадчиво спросил Какаши и тихо рассмеялся. Наклонился, провел носом по его волосам, разбросанным по плечам, поднялся выше, и острые клыки любовно оцарапали невольно подставленную шею. Тензо стиснул зубы и зажмурился, чувствуя слабость во всем теле.

— Ты... Я тебе... Верил... — прохрипел он, и Какаши снова рассмеялся своим низким лающим смехом. — Предатель...

Какаши пожал плечами.

— Я просто тоже хочу жить, — коротко произнёс он, остановил свой взгляд на искаженных яростью губах, и горько усмехнулся. — Моя ли вина, что мне нужно убивать других, чтобы выжить самому...?

Последнюю фразу Какаши прошептал на выдохе, склоняясь ближе к Тензо и прижимаясь к его губам в самоуверенном поцелуе. Острые волчьи клыки больно прикусили нижнюю губу, оттягивая, а следом по ней прошёлся язык, зализывая укус. Тензо выдохнул, ладонями упираясь в сильную грудь напротив, но это только сильнее распалило Какаши, и тот с низким рыком вдавил его в стену своим телом, сразу же углубляя поцелуй.

— Ты никогда обо мне не расскажешь, — прошептал он, на секунду разрывая поцелуй, чтобы после возобновить его снова. Тензо уже не сопротивлялся, обречённо сжав в руках его одежду. — А я тебя никогда не отпущу.

Новый лающий смех отразился от холодных стен переулка, и в следующую секунду Какаши медленно склонился к его шее.

***

— Сбежал? — неверяще переспросила Цунаде. Тензо кивнул, не отрывая глаз от пола, и до его слуха донесся тихий выдох Шизуне. — Он задел тебя?

— Нет, — Тензо покачал головой и невольно сглотнул, поморшившись от неприятных ощущений. Цунаде вздохнула, на секунду спрятав лицо в сложенных ладонях, а затем выпрямилась, коротко кивая своей помощнице. Шизуне кивнула в ответ и тенью выскользнула из кабинета.

— Хорошо. Ступай в госпиталь, — сухо отозвалась Цунаде, поднимаясь из-за стола. На лице у неё было хмурое выражение, и Тензо поспешил скорее покинуть её, уже на выходе помимо воле хватаясь за шею.

Шаги гулко отзывались от стен коридора, Тензо продолжал слабо растирать шею, даже не думая о том, куда ноги несут его. Только на лестнице он остановился, замер, вслушиваясь в тишину, а потом устало привалился к стене, закрывая глаза.

— Как все прошло? — ещё секунду назад Какаши-сэмпая не было рядом, а сейчас он расслабленно балансирует на перилах, грозясь в любую секунду рухнуть на пол. Тензо посмотрел на него исподлобья.

— Ненавижу тебя, — прошипел он, отворчиваясь, чтобы не поддаться желанию дёрнуть за оголенную щиколотку. Какаши рассмеялся и ловко спрыгнул с перил лестницы, сразу же притягивая Тензо к себе, пропустил сквозь пальцы хвост его волос.

— Любишь, — уверенно произнёс он, мельком оглянувшись, стянул маску и неторопливо, со вкусом, поцеловал его, не сдерживая довольного волчьего рычания. Оторвался на несколько мгновений, вглядываясь в лицо напротив, и в глубине чёрных глаз вспыхнул жёлтый огонёк. — И любить будешь вечно.


End file.
